Goan Central Television
A''' ---- '''Goan Central Television (GCTV) was a local television channel broadcasting from GoCity to both GoCity and GoTownia. It is located somewhere in downtown GoCity. GCTV is the only official source for morning shows to GoCity citizens. GCTV was a former arm of other 6 GoCity television stations, typically broadcasting only in GoCity. Some can be also picked up in GoTownia. History In November 1985, a GoCitian spokesperson C.Y.B told the newspaper that GoCity will soon be able to get a local television station. Then, C.Y.B came with the idea of Goan Central Television, a local television channel which will broadcast to GoCity and GoTownia, in a report he said several days ago then. GCTV was established as GoTV (Goan Television) in 1986 and started broadcasts on January 1 the same year. At the time, it held weekday and weekend broadcasts and broadcast from 7 to 9am, 3 to 6pm and 9pm to 1am, respectively, in three periods of broadcasts. The first period of broadcast was called "GoMorning" and typically aired cartoons. "GoSchoolAfter" is the second period, which aired after-school programming and some soap operas, and "GoTV Primetime" is the leading, third period of broadcast, respectively. Between those three periods, either commercials, teleshopping or even repeats of programming aired, which would lead that GoTV airs typically from 7am to 1am. In 1999 it got renamed to GCTV and started using the current logo. In 2005, GCTV extended broadcast time by adding 1 hour earlier to sign on time and 1 hour later to sign off time (7am-1am to 6am-2am). GCTV 24/7 On May 30, 2015, C.Y.B announced GCTV, by May 31, would go 24/7 and abolish the test card. He has also announced that repeats of programming, grounded videos and/or the soap opera repeats might be aired, with the 1:45am flash news bulletin airing every :45 of the hour, between 2:45am and 5:45am, making that GCTV airs the same bulletin 5 times, but if 1:45am bulletin excluded, four. Concept for the new logo On July 9, 2015, at 3:57am EST, C.Y.B announced a speech on GCTV that the network will change logo on midnight between September 6 and September 7, 2015, switch to 16:9, while keeping the logo on top left, this time transparent and not on the 4:3 safe area. The contest will open on August 1, 2015 at noon, EST and finish on August 24 at minute to midnight EST. The fate with GCTV began its downfall on August 23, 2015 while the network launched new shows returning from its summer GoAnimateLand coverage. On September 1, 2015, the winner was announced. A debate was held on September 2, and then, soonlater, the network didn't had enough to keep its GCTV name, so it was rebranded to Eighth ''on September 8, 2015 at 6:30pm EST. The rebrand was later broadened with a 16:9 format and a completely new primetime schedule. Availability GCTV was available on all decoders, even including those who can decode Bobcat TV. Usually, GCTV was located next to Bobcat TV (this refers to only decoders which can decode BTV). The network switched off analog signals on June 12, 2009, after it aired the 11:45am GCTV News, with a farewell to all analog viewers. Broadcasting resumed 5 minutes later, after 300 seconds of black screen and no logo. Its slot was later reserved for its successor Eighth. Schedule Schedule times were usually shuffled to attract different types of shows to viewers. A large part of programming is about grounded videos and related stuff, with around 60% of total programming being grounded videos. (Note: 24-hour time is used in the schedule) The following illustrated a common day's broadcast on GCTV: Logo The logo of GCTV, used since its opening, is a gray outlined star, filled with an orange-gray radial gradient. On the bottom left is the orange letter G detached from the star, and on the bottom right is the gray letter A detached from the star. It was shown non-stop on top left corner. Programs News News programs are not live due to them being animated in GoAnimate. However, at the GCTV headquarters, during broadcasting of something else, a person works on an animation on a computer in a separate room from the control room, typically to send the newscast to the controllers so that they can put it to the schedule. News broadcasts are made at usually 04:00 (4am), during the hours when GCTV doesn't broadcast. Other shows are made later, with late night shows being the earliest, but for the same day. When so later, it is animated for the next day. The newsreader is always same for each bulletin: 30-minute broadcasts have both a male and a female newsreader, the 1am news bulletin has just a female one, while the 11:45am one has just a male newsreader. The studio is always the same, the news room scene on GoAnimate. This has been used since 1991, with LED pictures on the back of the anchor since 2006. Newsreaders must strongly project their voices on-air. They always wear the same outfit every day (a suit like outfit for males and a skirt like outfit for females), and always speak in the same pitch and same speed, causing confusion as it is hard to master that. This is done to prevent stuttering. News covered are only those from GoCity and GoTownia, in order to be a true local channel. ''1PM News 1PM News is one of four 30 minute news bulletins, shown at 1pm every day on GCTV. This newscast is the only one when newsreaders may be interchangeable, as opposite to other 30 minute newscasts, where same newsreaders read the news every day. Its intro sequence is, unlike the GCTV News, different in order to differ so that it is a separate newscast from other ones. GCTV News GCTV News ''is the central news program of GCTV, shown at 6:30pm, 10pm and 12:15am every day. It is always presented by same newsreaders, one male and one female, sitting side-by-side as the format of every other news bulletin with two people. All bulletins are same, except for the 12:15am one, which is separately animated to cover more news than the 6:30pm and 10pm bulletins. One can note that the 10pm bulletin is typically a repeat of the 6:30pm one, especially because only two bulletins are animated each day. The 10pm news bulletin airs a half hour later on Wednesdays and weekends. Flash 15-minute news bulletins Fifteen minute news bulletins are those which air between programs. There are two flash bulletins: at 11:45am and 1am, respectively. Those news bulletins are different due to the daytime bulletin being hosted by a male person, while the nighttime bulletin being hosted by a female person, respectively. They have same intros as GCTV News. Entertainment ''GoAnimate Central GoAnimate Central is a 90 minute long talk show airing after 1PM News (at approximately 1:30pm) on GCTV, from Sundays to Fridays. The theme is usually grounded videos, however at least one, but maximum five, grounded videos, may barely be shown in the show. This is not being done usually, due to the fact that the themes are usually plans for grounded videos and other stuff like that. It was renewed by Eighth on September 9, 2015. ''Night with Red Hoodies'' Night with Red Hoodies ''is an evening talk show airing at 8:15pm on Mondays on GCTV. The hosts are, as the name applies, both the new look Red Hoodie Guy and the old look one. It is well known for separate host tables, with the new one being on the left and the old one being on the right, respectively. The guests typically seat together in a center table between the hosts', typically making a side by side talk show. Typical themes are possible future situations on GoCity: thus considering this a political show. It was renewed by Eighth on September 9, 2015. ''GoAnimate the Show GoAnimate the Show is the leading program of GCTV: airing Tuedsays and Fridays at 8:15pm. The vast majority of the themes are GoAnimate videos. Sometimes, original grounded videos, requested by viewers via e-mail, usually be shown on the show in order to attract viewers. It is considered a mixure of a grounded video block, a talk show and a sketch up comedy show, just because one of those three segments appear in-between the starting segment, the lead and the end segment. A grounded video may appear after the credits and before GCTV News at 10pm. It was renewed by Eighth on September 9, 2015. ''Late Night Orangegray TV'' Late Night Orangegray TV ''('LNOGTV''' for short) is a game show airing on GCTV on weekends and Wednesdays at 8:15pm. The host always changes to increase humor percentage in the show. Questions are typically a mixure between the general questions, the GoCity figure questions and grounded videos. It is similar to Wheel of Fortune, however one of segments appears from WoF in the show. This refers to the letter puzzle segment. This appears on the half of the show. It was renewed by Eighth on September 9, 2015. Films In 2006, GCTV at 3pm of the day after its major release, aired GoAnimate the Movie. The premiere of the film was the most watched program on GCTV ever, which increased funds for the broadcaster. Funds are generally increased by grounded videos, most notably the 6am ones, which air until 8:35am. Teleshopping During teleshopping, GCTV shows its logo, as it said after the introduction of the new logo, that it will show it non-stop. Along with grounded videos, teleshopping also increases funds, to boost new plans of the GCTV account on GoAnimate, that daily makes news bulletins. Teleshopping aired on GCTV is also not non-GoAnimate, in order to attract viewers that it its content is consisted of 85% GoAnimate made material. Grounded video propaganda From 6am to 8:35am, 12:15pm to 1pm, 6pm to 6:30pm, 10:30pm to 12:15am and 1:45am to 1:50am, GCTV airs grounded videos. A large part of them are actually taking place at school, and no planned grounded videos may air, causing some grounded videos to be shuffled and then aired on non-specific times. On Monday, a total of 330 minutes of grounded videos air on GCTV, making it that GCTV's grounded video broadcast material is 30% of total schedule (6am-2am). GCTV on New Year's Eve From 10:30pm to 12:15am on December 31, GCTV airs its own grounded videos, unlike other days in the year, when GCTV airs both its own grounded videos and grounded videos from other people. Videos aired in that interval on December 31 are merged. An ident airs between them on that date, to indicate the New Year special. The longest video always airs at 11:30pm and ends at 12:15am, making a 45 minute grounded video. That video is called "Midnight on Grounded Universe" and is made by GCTV annually on early November. Many days are needed to make it, due to many videos needed to make it, usually due to other videos needed to be made. When it is midnight, on the video it is 30:00 (m:ss). Commercials There are no commercials on GCTV. However, teleshopping may be aired or not. Teleshopping slots are sometimes used for promos, however a commercial or more may be barely aired, particularly due to people of GCTV making and editing videos hardly to have it a set duration but the second to be :00 (first second of the minute). For example, a GCTV show has to, if it's 90 minutes long, be 90:00 long (m:ss). Test card The test card is the Philips PM5544 with the HH:MM time on top, and GCTV text on bottom, without any changes. It also shows the logo on top left corner, of the station. *One can tell that GCTV, is, due to grounded video propaganda, its name and logo, a GoAnimate parody of the North Korean state broadcaster Korean Central Television (KCTV). Category:Projects Category:Television channels